Hinter verschlossenen Türen
by HermyBookworm
Summary: Spoiler 6! Was JKR in HBP nicht erzählt hat! Mehr über die Ferien vor Jahr 6 und über die Weasleys, die Prewetts, die Potters und Fleur! Ihr glaubt doch JKR nicht wirklich, dass das Spannendste in 7 Wochen bei den Weasleys, 2gegen2 Quidditsch war? plus M
1. Was Ginny so weiß

**Hinter verschlossenen Türen**

**Autorin: **(hüstel) - Schmierfink: HermyBookworm

**Disclaimer: **Nix meins! Charakter, etc. sind aus „demPotterversum incl. Half Blood Prince" und gehören JKR.

**Spoiler: **HBP schon durch? Ideale Gelegenheit HBP noch mal zu lesen!

Mehr über die Ferien vor Jahr 6 und über die Weasleys, die Prewetts, die Potters und Fleur! Ihr glaubt doch JKR nicht wirklich, dass das Spannendste in 7 Wochen (12.7. bis 1.9.) bei den Weasleys, 2gegen2 Quidditsch spielen war?

Abend nach „An Exess of Phlegm"

**Was Ginny so weiß**

Nachdem Rons Mutter sich genug über seine tollen ZAG-Ergebnisse gefreut hatte, ordnete sie an, dass Ron und Hermine den Tisch decken und Ginny ihr mit dem Essen helfen sollte.

Harry hatte nicht wirklich Hunger, da er ja eigentlich gerade erst gefrühstückt hatte. Natürlich wusste er, das würde Mrs Weasley ihm nicht als Grund durchgehen lassen, die Malzeit auszulassen und so ließ er sich brav eine große Portion von ihr auftun. Da er aber nicht wirklich viel aß, hörte er dem Gespräche zwischen Ron und Hermine zu und beobachtete Fleur und die beiden Weasleyfrauen.

Fleur fragte ob jemand nach dem Essen mit ihr spazieren ginge, aber alle überhörten die Frage. Und auch Harry selbst vermied sie anzusehen und tat so, als hätte er sie nicht gehört. Er wollte bestimmt nicht allein mit Fleur spazieren gehen.

Ron überredete Hermine gerade nach dem Essen draußen Fliegen zu gehen. Sie hatte sich bereit erklärt ihm beim Hütertrainig zu helfen.

Harrys Gedanken schweiften ab. Er hatte nach Dumbledores Rückkehr nach Hogwarts seinen Besen wieder bekommen und auch der lebenslange Bann wurde zurückgenommen. Er würde also im nächsten Jahr wieder Quidditsch spielen können.

„Harry Schätzchen" riss ihn Mrs Weasley aus seinen Gedanken „wenn Du noch Wäsche hast, dann bring sie mir doch bitte nach dem Essen zum Waschen, ja?" Harry nickte und lächelte ihr dankbar zu. Sein Koffer war voll von Schmutzwäsche. Seine Zaubererkleidung hätte er seiner Tante sowieso nicht geben können und so hatte er sie nur ein wenig Unterwäsche waschen lassen.

o

Harry beeilte sich mit Ginny zusammen den Tisch abzuräumen, damit Fleur ihn nicht noch mal auf den Spaziergang ansprechen konnte.

„Lässt du etwas die liebreizende Fleur alleine gehen?" fragte Ginny mit einem süßlich-ironischen Unterton während sie anfingen den Abwasch zu machen. Harry fühlte sich ertappt und merkte, dass er rot anlief.

„War es so offensichtlich, dass sie mich meinte? Sie hätte auch Ron oder Dich meinen können...", antwortete er schwach.

„Eher nicht. Jedenfalls war es das erste Mal, dass sie einen Spaziergang mit jemand anderem als Bill vorgeschlagen hat."

„Was meinte deine Mutter eigentlich mit ‚mehr ZAGs als George und Fred zusammen', daß klang als hätten sie nicht die gleichen ZAGs", wechselte Harry schnell das Thema. Eigentlich hatte er Ron danach fragen wollen, aber wo er mit Ginny schon mal allein war.

„Hatten sie ja auch nicht. Georg hat ein E in Verteidigung und Kräuterkunde und sogar ein O in Zaubertränke. Fred hat dafür ein E in Zauberkunst und Verwandlung und ein O in Verteidigung."

„Oh, dass hätte ich ja nicht gedacht. Man sollte doch denken das Zwillinge in den gleichen Fächern gut sind, oder? Hatten sie nicht Muggelkunde?", wunderte sich Harry.

„Nee, sie hatten auch beide Alte Runen und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, hatten aber beide nur ein M(MiesPoor). Und wenn ich es richtig mitbekommen habe, dann wollten sie durch Gedankenübertragung in den Prüfungen betrügen. Zwillinge haben ja von Geburt an eine Verbindung und es gibt da wohl einen Zauber, der daß verstärken kann.

So haben sie überlegt in welchen Fächern sie ZAGs haben wollten und haben sie aufgeteilt. Allerdings mussten sie feststellen, daß es nicht funktioniert, wenn zu viel Abstand zwischen ihnen und zu viele Personen mit in Raum sind. Nun ja, die Prüfer kannten diesen Zauber wohl auch, denn sie haben in jeder Prüfung dafür gesorgt, dass die beiden in verschiedenen Ecken der Großen Halle saßen.

Ich denke, dass war dann auch ein Grund, wieso sie die UTZe geschmissen haben. Schließlich konnten sie dann Jeder nur 3 bzw. 4 Kurse belegen. Wobei sie noch Glück hatten weil Sprout sie beide in ihrem UTZ-Kurs zugelassen hat. Hagrid hätte wohl auch beide ohne ZAG weiter machen lassen, aber Pflege haben dann beide abgewählt. Und nur Kräuterkunde und Verteidigung zusammen belegt. Fred musste dann allein zu Zauberkunst und George allein zu Tränke." Erklärte ihm Ginny.

Inzwischen waren sie längst fertig und Harry viel ein, dass er seinen Koffer auspacken sollte.

„Oh man, Chaoten." sagte er während sie gemeinsam Richtung Treppe gingen. „Aber Du sagtest ‚auch' Pflege und Runen. Du hast Runen?", versuchte Harry das Gespräch am laufen zu halten.

„Jub, ist fast Weasleytradition. Bill, Charlie, die Zwillinge und ich hatten Pflege und Runen. Wobei Charlie seinen ZAG in Runen auch nicht geschafft hat. Ich glaube deshalb hat Ron auch Wahrsagen genommen. Percy hatte natürlich nichts mit Tieren zu tun. Er hatte stattdessen Arithmantik und Muggelkunde neben Runen."

Sie waren unterdessen am Zimmer der Zwillinge angekommen und standen jetzt beide etwas unschlüssig vor der Tür. Aber dann gab Harry sich einen Ruck, öffnete die Tür und machte eine Geste, dass Ginny doch reingehen sollte und frage gleichzeitig, „und was hatten deine Eltern?"

Ginny war wieder sichtlich entspannter, als sie das Zimmer betrat sich auf das Bett setzte und weiter erzählte, dass ihre Mutter Pflege und Runen hatte. Mr Weasley hatte natürlich zu Runen noch Muggelkunde gewählt.

Während Harry in seiner Wäsche kramte hatte Ginny angefangen in den Kisten die Scherzartikel zu inspizieren. Harry war es zwar etwas unangenehm seine Unterwäsche vor ihr zu sortieren, aber er freute sich über ihre Gesellschaft und so fragte er noch: „Warum mag deine Mutter eigentlich Fleur nicht?"

Sofort drehte sich Ginny wieder zu ihm um und erst dachte er, sie würde ihn mit einem schnippischen ‚weiß ich doch nicht' abspeisen, aber offenbar gab es doch mehr zu erzählen. Sie verzog nachdenklich ihr Gesicht und setzte sich wieder hin.

„Also ich denke es hat etwas mit dieser unsensiblen und überheblichen Art zu tun. Fleur hat, na ja... irgendwie hat sie Bills Familien-Angelegenheiten übernommen. Bill hat die Entscheidung über die Verlobungsfeier Fleur überlassen. Und sie hat meine Eltern überrascht. An den Sonntagen kommen doch jetzt meist ein paar vom Orden zum Essen. Tonks, Remus und auch Mad-Eye. Und in der Woche vor unserer Rückkehr aus Hogwarts hat Fleur wohl angeboten auch mal für das Sonntagsessen zuständig zu sein. Auf Bills drängen, sie doch zu lassen, hat Mum dann nachgegeben. Fleur hat dann aber nicht einfach Essen gemacht, sondern sie hat ein richtiges Lithafest arrangiert. Und die Krönung war dann die Verkündung der Verlobung. Mum war wohl richtig sauer auf Bill, dass er nicht vorher was von der Verlobung gesagt hat. Aber sie hat dann beschlossen, dass es alles Fleurs Schuld ist, weil sie Bill bevormundet und zu der Verlobung gedrängt hätte."

Harry musst innerlich grinsen, dass ausgerechnet Mrs Weasley jemandem unterstellte andere zu bevormunden. Aber etwas anderes hatte ihn aufmerken lassen.

„Lithafest? Was wird denn da gefeiert oder hatte Fleur Geburtstag?"

„Nein, Litha ist das Fest am 21.6. zur Sommersonnenwende. Das kommt aus der heidnischen bzw. keltischen Tradition.

Und ist noch ein Grund mehr, warum Mum Fleur nicht mag. Die alten keltischen und germanischen Gebräuche lehnt meine Mutter sehr ab, weil sie diese mit ihrer Großmutter und Tante Prewett verbindet, die wohl Anhänger Grindelwalds waren."

„Oh", erwiderte Harry nur und sah Ginny weiter gespannt an.

„Nun ja und Fleur ist in keltischem Glauben erzogen und wollte gern die Feste mit uns feiern. Es gab auch schon Debatten darüber ob am 1. August Lughnasath gefeiert wird oder nicht. Da wir eh nicht wirklich christlich sind, sondern einfach nur so Weihnachten, Ostern und inkonsequenter Weise Halloween feiern, ist es Bill wohl egal und er würde ihr gern den Gefallen tun."

„Was ist mit Halloween", fragte Harry nach, denn Halloween wurde doch sogar bei den Muggel gefeiert.

„Samhein bzw. Halloween in der Nacht von 31.10. zum 1.11. ist das Keltische Neujahrsfest", klärte Ginny ihn auf.

„Nun ja, jedenfalls hat Mum was gegen die heidnischen Traditionen und will natürlich auch keine heidnische Hochzeit für ihren Ältesten", schloss Ginny ihre Ausführung ab.

Harry hatte unterdessen seine dreckige Wäsche ausgepackt und seinen Koffer wieder eingeräumt.

Sie beschlossen zu Hermine und Ron hinauszugehen und Harry gab auf dem Weg dahin seine Sachen bei Mrs. Weasley ab.

.oOo.

Nach dem Abendessen, zu dem Bill und Mr Weasley nachhause gekommen waren, gingen Bill und Fleur zu einem Spaziergang und kamen nicht mehr ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Und Mr Weasley und Mrs Weasley unterhielten sich in der Küche.

So saßen die Vier ungestört vor dem Kamin. Ginny saß in einen der Sessel gekuschelt und hatte Krummbein auf dem Schoß. Während sie den Halbkniesel geistesabwesend kraulte, hörten sie und Harry einer angeregten Diskussion zwischen Ron und Hermine zu.

Hermine hatte erklärt, dass jetzt wo sie die ZAG-Ergebnisse hatten, sie unbedingt Verteidigung nacharbeiten müsste. Und sie wollte außerdem mit Ron seine Lücken in Kräuterkunde und Astronomie schließen. Für die beiden Fächer musste man nicht zaubern und Ron hatte in beiden nur mit einem knappen A bestanden. Ron versuchte natürlich sich da herauszuwinden, schaffte es aber nur zu einem Kompromiss. Nachdem er Hermine glaubhaft versichert hatte, dass er Astronomie ohnehin abwählen würde, einigten sie sich darauf, dass sie mit ihm vormittags 1-2 Stunden Kräuterkunde wiederholen und er mit ihr dafür weiter nachmittags Fliegen üben würde.

Hermine versuchte Harry ebenfalls für Kräuterkunde zu gewinnen, aber er bestand darauf, dass „Erwatungen übertroffen" doch wohl genau das hieß, nämlich, dass man mehr nicht von ihm erwatete.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Ginny grinsen und überlegte ob sie sich über seine Gegenwehr oder die schnelle Resignation Hermines, die ihn insgeheim überraschte, lustig machte.

Aber um das Thema abzuschließen, fragte er was sie denn so in den letzten 2 Wochen gemacht hätten.

Es war spät geworden. und als Harry schließlich im Bett lag ging ihm das Gespräch vom Nachmittag mit Ginny noch mal durch den Kopf. Das waren so Familien-Sachen, über die er von seinen Eltern nichts wusste. Waren sie gläubig gewesen? Und hatten sie christlich oder vielleicht keltisch geheiratet?

Er beschloss Remus Lupin, den letzten Rumtreiber und Freund seines Vaters, bei der nächsten sich bietenden Gelegenheit danach zu fragen.

.oOo.

TBC? Mir reicht ein :-) als ja! oder ein :-( als nein!

Erstmal kurze Kapitel, weil ich noch Anfänger bin!

Könnte auch dringend einen Betaleser und Co-Autoren gebrauchen.

„Hinter verschlossenen Türen" soll hinführen zu einer 7.Jahr-Geschichte(vorläufiger Titel: „Harry Potter und die Geschichte der Hexenfamilien")

Bis denn HB


	2. Quidditch und Gespräche

**Hinter verschlossenen Türen**

Kapitel 2

Disclaimer und Spoiler: siehe Kapitel 1! (Nix meins, Band 6)

Hi ihr Lieben, ich hab es schon in meinem Profil geschrieben. Ich werde in den nächsten Wochen nicht viel updaten,(höchstens ein Kapitel pro Woche) was aber unter anderem auch daran liegt, dass ich schon mit Hochdruck am „7. Jahr von HP" schreibe bzw. Recherchen mache und einige Ideen entwickle. Denn es muss ja eine Idee für „Irgendwas von Ravenclaw oder Gryffindor her". Keine Sorge, dafür habe ich natürlich schon eine Idee, aber vielleicht find ich noch was Besseres und dann muss ich es ja auch Harry noch irgendwie herausfinden lassen, nicht wahr? Momentan ist es noch etwas schwer für mich zu entscheiden, welche Informationen ich noch während Band 6 einbringen muss.

Danke an cheperi fürs reviewen! Ich hoffe ich werde deinem Lob weiterhin gerecht!

So, genug gelabert, hier ist das Kapitel(chen)

**Quidditch und Gespräche**

**Schnatz(2.1)**

Am nächsten Tag sagten sowohl Remus als auch Mad-Eye für das Sonntagsessen ab. Und auch an den nächsten Wochenenden bekam Harry Remus nicht zu sehen.

o

Als Ginny sah, dass Hermine sich schon recht gut auf dem alten Besen von Bill hielt und auch relativ gut mit dem Quaffel traf, schlug sie vor, dass man doch am nächsten Tag 2gegen2 spielen könnte. Natürlich nur mit dem alten abgewetzten Quaffel, und ohne Klatscher, damit es nicht so gefährlich für die Anfängerin würde. Der alte Schnatz war zu Harrys Enttäuschung kaputt und so mussten sie ohne auskommen. Daher wurden dann einfach 30 min. Spielzeit vereinbart und das Pärchen mit den meisten Toren hätte dann gewonnen.

Sie wollen eigentlich Ron und Hermine gegen Ginny und Harry spielen, aber da sich die beiden nicht entscheiden konnten, wer Hüter sein müsse, entschied Hermine für Ginny der Hüter zu sein, also Mädchen gegen Jungs anzutreten.

Nach den 30 min. war das Ergebnis für Harry mehr als unbefriedigend. Obwohl Ginny den alten Besen von Charlie flog, war Harry kaum an den Quaffel gekommen und es fielen insgesamt nur 5 Tore. Harry und Ron gewannen zwar knapp 30 zu 20, aber die meiste Zeit waren Ron und Harry dabei gewesen Ginny abzuwehren und Hermine hatte sich die meiste zeit gelangweilt und auch nur ein Tor gehalten.

o

Harry beschloss daraufhin, die Zwillinge zu bitten, ihm von seinen letzten Gallonen einen guten Schnatz und einen neuen Quaffel zu besorgen, damit es spannender würde, denn dann würde Ginny sich nicht nur auf den Quaffel konzentrieren dürfen. Und außerdem könnte er mit Ginny dann auch noch Suchertraining machen.

.oOo.

An Harrys zweitem Sonntag bei den Weasleys kamen dann wenigstens die Zwillinge zum Abendessen und brachten ihm den neuen Schnatz, einen Quaffel und ihre neuen Sauberwischs mit. Denn natürlich wollen die Zwillinge auch gern mal wieder Quidditch spielen. Sie spielen dann nach dem Essen noch eine Runde 3gegen3 mit Schnatz, den Harry nach ca. 20min. Ginny vor der Nase wegschnappen konnte. Die Zwillinge ließen ihre Besen dann auch im Fuchsbau und erlauben, dass Ginny und Hermine ihre Besen nähmen, wenn sie damit klar kämen.

Und ab da spielten sich die Paare Ginny und Ron gegen Harry und Hermine ein, da es Punkte mäßig recht ausgeglichen war. Hermine ließ zwar meist den Quaffel ins Tor durch, aber dafür fing Harry auch meist den Schnatz.

**Was Remus so weiß(2.2)**

Harry hatte Remus erst zu seinem Geburtstag wieder gesehen und nach seiner Geburtstagsfeier noch kurz gesprochen. Es hatte ihn gewundert, dass Remus überhaupt gekommen war, da ja Vollmond erst einen Tag her war. Aber er kam zu dem Schluss, dass er eben auch allein war und der Orden und die Weasleys waren ihrer beider Familienersatz.

Er hatte Remus gebeten sich mal einen Nachmittag zu nehmen, um ihm von seinen Eltern zu erzählen und Remus hatte sofort eingewilligt. Er erwähnte, dass er bald zu einem gefährlicheren Geheimauftrag aufbrechen würde und das Harry sich noch mal genau überlegen sollte, was er noch nicht wisse und Remus ihm vielleicht noch erzählen könnte.

.oOo.

Obwohl sich alle über die Auswirkungen des Krieges unterhalten hatten, fand Harry seine Geburtstagsfeier schön. Ginny hatte ihm eine große und sehr leckere Torte gebacken, die mit Schnatzen aus Zuckerguss und kleinen Besen aus Schokolade dekoriert war. Er freute sich sehr darüber, aber gleichzeitig war es ihm auch unangenehm, weil er gar kein Geschenk für ihren Geburtstag hatte.

Als er gerade in die Küche ging, um sich noch ein Stück der Torte nachzunehmen, traf er Fred und George, die wohl auch noch nicht genug davon hatten. So frage er sie, was sie ihr schenken würden. Die Zwillinge erzählten ihm davon, dass sie überlegten einen besseren Besen für Ginny zu besorgen, damit sie eine gute Chance hätte ins Team zu kommen. Das war genau etwas in der Art, wie Harry gehofft hatte und er bestand sofort darauf mindestens 5 bis 10 Gallonen mit zu dem Besen zuzugeben. So war er die Sorge los heimlich etwas zu besorgen. Und auch er wollte, dass Ginny eine faire Chance bekäme ins Team zu kommen und nicht auf Grund eines schlechteren Besens nicht aufgenommen würde.

Am folgenden Sonntag war der Ausflug in die Winkelgasse gewesen und so war das Sonntagsessen ausgefallen. (Ich werde nicht weiter auf "Dracos Ausflug" bzw "Draco's Detour" eingehen!)

Aber schon am darauf folgenden Sonntag, an Ginnys 15. Geburtstag, fanden Remus und Harry ein bisschen Zeit sich abzusetzen.

Ginny hatte den gleichen Sauberwisch wie Ron von Ihren Eltern, ihren Brüdern und Harry zusammen bekommen. Von Fred und George hatte sie außerdem noch einen der Minimuffs (englisch Pygmy Puff!) bekommen und Hermine hatte ihr natürlich ein Buch geschenkt. Zu Harrys Erstaunen war es allerdings ein Muggelbuch. Ginny hatte sich offenbar von Hermine für einen Thriller von einem „Dan Brown" begeistern lassen und bekam nun den zweiten Band „The Da Vinci Code" und den obligatorischen Hausaufgabenplaner.

Nach dem Essen war am Tisch eine heiße Diskussion darüber entbrannt, ob nun eine heidnische oder eine protestantische Hochzeit im nächsten Sommer stattfinden würde und Harry ging mit Remus in den Garten.

.oOo.

Remus konnte Harry erzählen, dass seine Eltern eine sehr kleine Hochzeit gefeiert hatten.

Lily hatte beide Eltern bereits verloren und keinen Kontakt zu ihrer Schwester. Und James' Mutter war bereits so schwer krank, dass sie nicht mitfeiern konnte. Beide waren nicht wirklich religiös und so gab es nur einen allgemeinen Priester, der die Verbindung bestätigte. Sie hatten eigentlich nur schon geheiratet, weil Mrs Potter darauf gedrängt hatte, dass sie doch die Verbindung legitimieren sollten, da Lily seit dem Tod ihrer Eltern bei den Potters eingezogen war. So hatten sie geheiratet, damit die alte Frau in Frieden gehen konnte. In dem Wissen, dass ihr Sohn eine hübsche und liebevolle Frau gefunden hatte.

Wie genau Lilys Eltern gestorben waren wusste Remus nicht. Es war während ihres 7. Schuljahres gewesen und James hatte Lily überreden können mit ihm, Sirius und seiner Mutter die Osterferien im Sommerhaus der Potters in Godric's Hollow zu verbringen. Mrs Potter hatte das frisch verwaiste Mädchen sofort in ihr Herz geschlossen und in die Familie aufgenommen und so zog Lily nach der Schulzeit erstmal dort ein.

Lilys Abneigung gegen James hatte sich schon zum Ende der 5. Klasse gelegt. Sie war zwar nicht mit ihm ausgegangen, aber sie hatten sich häufig in der Bibliothek getroffen, denn Beide lernten fleißig für die ZAGs und wollten Auroren werden.

James, weil sein Vater, der während eines Einsatzes gegen Voldemorts Anhänger getötet worden war, Auror gewesen war und er in dessen Fußstapfen treten wollte.

Und Lily hatte ihm mal erzählt, dass ihre Eltern beim Geheimdienst arbeiteten, also etwas ähnliches, wie Auroren oder Mitarbeiter der Mysteriumsabteilung, in der Muggelwelt waren.

Deshalb, so glaubte Lily,hatten ihre Eltern auch weniger Probleme damit gehabt an Hexen und Zauberer zu glauben. Lily musste wohl auch schon als kleines Mädchen gut in Zauberkunst gewesen sein, denn wenn sie zum Beispiel ihren Hustensaft nicht hatte nehmen wollen, dann hatte sie einfach die Flasche zu und unzerbrechlich gehext.

Und da James gut in Verteidigung und Verwandlung war und Lily dafür in Tränke und Zauberkunst gute Noten hatte, hatte sich eine Lerngemeinschaft gebildet.

.oOo.

Als Harry und Remus aus den Garten wieder zurück gehrten, hatte Fleur sich doch dazu überreden lassen, sich für die Hochzeit der Tradition unterzuordnen, die ihre zukünftige Familie haben hatte. Und dafür hatte sie sich auserbeten, dass Mrs Weasley sich nach der Hochzeit raus halten würde.

.oOo.

Schon ein paar Tage später war Fleur schon ganz entzückt von der Tatsache, dass sie nun Brautjungfern haben würde und sie Ginny und Gabrielle für die Hochzeit einkleiden könnte. Und sie lag Bill nun jeden Abend in den Ohren, mit ihr in die Winkelgasse zu gehen, um sich von Madam Malkins die neusten Stoffmuster aus Paris geben zu lassen. Nur um Ideen für die Farben und Stoffe zu bekommen natürlich. Die Kleider würden selbstverständlich direkt in Paris hergestellt werden.

.oOo.

TBC?

Also ein kleines TBC nur für Erwachsene findet ihr Extra in „Erweiterung für Erwachsene"!

Und ich suche immer noch ein(e) Beta oder jemanden, der lust hat, die Geschichte mit zu entwickeln!(und zu schreiben?)

Ich weiß, dass war nicht viel Dialog oder genaue Beschreibung dieses Mal, aber ich will mich hiermit nicht zu lange aufhalten und musste dringend ein paar Informationen hineinquetschen. Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es dann wieder mehr direkte Gespräche. (glaub ich)

Aber ich schreibe auch schon parallel an den ersten Kapiteln für die Anschlussstory!

Und gleichzeitig bin ich gerade „Aushilfsbeta" für Silvertrusts Story „Leben mit der Prophezeiung" (siehe unter Favorite Story) guckt doch da mal rein!

Bis dann HermyBookworm


End file.
